


It's Mid-Flight Tension Time!

by SHSL_Fangirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama & Romance, Enemies, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, One Shot, One True Pairing, Rival Relationship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Fangirl/pseuds/SHSL_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgundy has finally become an A-Class Connaisseuse and has been invited to the official Pokémon Connoisseur Evaluation Competition. Little does she know that a certain green-haired S-Class Connoisseur is on the flight with her... SommelierShipping (Cilan x Burgundy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mid-Flight Tension Time!

Boarding the flight to the official Pokémon Connoisseur Evaluation Competition, Burgundy smirked triumphantly. After all, only a highly skilled Connaisseuse such as herself were invited - only Connoisseurs ranked A-Class or higher were allowed to participate. And Burgundy was pleased to have finally been elevated to the status of A-Class.

She felt giddy with the exhilaration and pride that showed in her every move, her every expression. However, upon locating her seat, those emotions immediately became bitter as the most repugnant flavour of day-old tea. And the reason for that was simple.

"C-Cilan?!" she shrieked, causing heads to turn in their direction. The green-haired man looked up from the book he was reading and smiled brightly when he noticed Burgundy standing there.

"Burgundy! I didn't expect to see you here." Burgundy scoffed.

"Of course you didn't. You didn't think I'd ever make it to A-Class, did you, Mr. oh-so-talented S-Class Connoisseur Cilan?" she spat, voice rising in pitch as she glared daggers at him. If her harsh words offended him at all, he certainly didn't show it.

"No, I didn't mean it that way at all! I'm thrilled to hear that you've become an A-Class Connaisseuse. At last, the dish has been lifted to reveal your full-course skills as a Connaisseuse beyond the tantalising fragrance that has continued to linger in the air, even after all this time." His smile deepened as his bright green eyes met her own lilac ones. "You've really come a long way, Burgundy, and I'm happy for you."

As hard as she tried, she couldn't manage to suppress the faint blush that crept across her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, to yell at Cilan for uttering such blatant lies, but at that moment a female voice rang out over the intercom.

"We will be departing in 5 minutes. Please ensure that all passengers are seated and secure for take-off."

She opened her mouth again, then shut it promptly, grumbling angrily as she took her seat and tried (unsuccessfully) to ignore the man in the seat next to her.

This was going to be a long flight.


End file.
